


Dream SMP Daycare!

by 1HMB1, KoalaGirl1872, Skyla_Crescents



Series: Wholesome MCYT :D [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Shady Oaks, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Antfrost-Centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Daycare, Distrust SMP, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, F/M, Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Jordan Maron, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1HMB1/pseuds/1HMB1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaGirl1872/pseuds/KoalaGirl1872, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Dream SMP Daycare! Meet the Caretakers and Kids of the well-known daycare, You will also meet other daycares like Shady Oaks, or HermitCraft!
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Series: Wholesome MCYT :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Dream SMP Daycare AU





	Dream SMP Daycare!

The Daycare was quite big, playground, sandbox, garden, gym, and many other things!

There was different age groups, so some had different schedules.

But thats not important, the main characters of our story are none other than

Purpled age 4

and Antfrost age 6.

Purpled is the younger brother of Dream and Foolish, also one of the shyest kids in daycare.

Antfrost is a cheery, cat-loving boy who was promised by his closet friend Velvet that they'd get married when they are older.

So lets get on with it!

* * *

Purpled shuffled his way to the big kid room so he could see Dream and Foolish, once arriving he saw Ant doing the same thing.

Ants older brother Bad was apart of Foolish and Dreams friend group they nodded before both running in and clinging to their brothers.

"Huh?" Dream muttered before seeing the small Purple eyed boy clinging to his leg, "Oh hey Purp!" he said, hugging the smaller. Foolish saw and joined in seconds later.

"Hello Ant, why're you two here?"

"Miss you and Floosh!" Purpled said, attempting to say Foolishs name.

Dream let out a small wheezy laugh before ruffling Purpleds hair.

"And you?" Dream asked turning to Ant.

"Brotha!" Ant cheered.

"Well, I found you two rascals!" They heard, the group looked to see Mr.Sparklez and Ms.Puffy standing in the doorway.

"Velvet is worried Ant." Puffy sighed.

Ant's blue eyes widened before he darted off probably to go hug Velvet.

"Purp, you can't always stay by Dream and Foolish...." Sparklez said, sighing.

"Why nat?!"

"Well, because Ranboo and the others will miss you!"

"But, But I'll miss my brothas....."

"You can borrow one of Dreams hoodies?"

Purpleds eyes sparkled before looking at Dream for confirmation, said person nodded.

Purpled cheered and went to follow Puffy back to the little kids room.


End file.
